


breakfast

by fanfictionandcats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionandcats/pseuds/fanfictionandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padding out of the bedroom, he shuffles into the kitchen to find his girlfriend bent over, staring into the fridge.</p><p>She’s wearing his flannel. And nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely even edited and it's kind of short, but i haven't posted anything in a while so i thought i'd just get this out of my drafts folder!

Robb Stark wakes up that morning to bright sunshine. When he rolls over, he’s surprised at the empty spot on the bed next to him. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he recognizes the sounds of someone rummaging through things in the next room over.

 

Padding out of the bedroom, he shuffles into the kitchen to find his girlfriend bent over, staring into the fridge.

 

She’s wearing his flannel. And nothing else.

 

“Is that my shirt?”

 

Myrcella straightens up and turns toward him, pale and creamy in the morning light through the windows.

 

“Oh, yeah.” She says distractedly, moving back to her previous task. “Do you have eggs?”

 

Instead of answering her, he walks over to where she stands and hugs her from behind, pulling her away from the refrigerator and closer against him. Slowly, he presses his palm against the flat of her stomach.

 

She leans her head back onto his shoulder, tilting her face up to give him a quick kiss on the underside of his jaw. It’s not enough for him, though, she looks too good. He turns her around and kisses her fully on the lips.

 

After a moment or two, she sighs a laugh and tries to move away.

 

“Come on.” He grumbles, not letting go of his hold on her hips.

 

“Robb. I’m trying to make - make... breakfast.”

 

He presses a kiss on her cheek, her jaw, and then down her neck and to her collarbone. She huffs, staring up at the ceiling. Then he nudges the flannel out of the way with his nose to nip at the skin just above her breasts. “Breakfast can wait.”

 

“Robb.“ But this time her voice sounds much less stern, edging into the breathy sighs of last night. He smiles almost smugly to himself, taking the opportunity to graze his hands up her sides, stilling when they stopped at her chest.

 

He brushes both thumbs against her nipples and she leans into his hands. In turn, she curls her fingers around his biceps and arches into him as he scrapes his teeth back over her collarbone.

 

“I’m hungry for something else.”

 

At that, though, she snorts. “Are you kidding me?”

 

He tilts his head up. “What?”

 

“Which low-budget porn movie did you steal that line from?”

 

“Shut up.” Punctuating his words, he hoists her up onto the kitchen counter in front of them.

 

She flinches at the contact with the cold surface, but then seems distracted by him kissing down her stomach.

 

Her skin smells so good, her natural flowery perfume mixing with the smell of his shirt and his sheets. Last night she’d twisted her fists into them to keep from screaming, a fact that made him all the more determined to taste her again.

 

He gets down on his knees, both hands resting on the outside of her thighs, and she spreads her legs almost automatically. His breath is warming her up, but dually making her shiver.

 

He pauses over the crease of her hip, stopping to suck at the skin there, and it makes her squirm.

 

“You better make this worthwhile, I was going to make omelets.” She snarks, but he doesn’t miss the way her breath catches when he presses his lips against the inside of her upper thigh.

 

He finally slides his tongue along the length of her, sending a jolt straight to her core. He repeats, twice, a little faster each time, and she can’t help the pleased whine that pops out of her mouth.

 

“How are you so good at that?” She mumbles. He doesn't know if he was meant to hear or not, but it gives him a giddy rush of confidence.

 

He pulls away, taking a moment to slide his middle finger up into her. She’s already wet, smiling at him lazily as she let her head drop to the side. He watches her let her eyes fall closed, swallowing thickly as he moves his finger slowly in and out of her, working a rhythm.

 

When he adds another, she inhales sharply and her eyes open, biting her bottom lip. He takes the opportunity to stand back up to kiss the skin behind her ear. He can feel her breathing becoming uneven as his fingers continue to move.

 

She admitted once that she loved the way his fingers looked inside her. He had to agree that the view did have a certain appeal - his wide, veined forearm connecting to square, tough hands, fingers completely submerged within her.

 

He smirks against her, relishing the way those sounds are all because of _him_ , that he’s going to be the one to make her come. In this moment, he’s the only one that can do that and she’s wearing his shirt and she’s his. Not her mother’s or Joffrey’s, _his_. He can love her the way she deserves to be.

 

Working his way back down, he drags his mouth over her, teasing her. The scrape of his stubble against her baby-soft skin is equally pleasurable for the both of them, prompting her to curse breathily. Her hips rock impatiently, and he can feel her clit throbbing, swollen and begging for attention.

 

He licks the skin just next to her opening, and it makes her contract as she misses a breath.

 

She scratches her nails across his scalp, running her fingers through her hair the way she knows he likes. He’s so hard already, but the little tug she gives when he swipes his tongue over her clit makes his cock twitch.

 

He still can barely believe he has her. She’s _wild_ , gorgeous and wild, and completely out of his league. But she’s here, on his kitchen counter. Letting him love her.

 

He finally gives into what she wants, circling his tongue back around her clit. He returns to slow rhythm, lapping at her as she rolls her hips up into his mouth everytime he pulls away.

 

He glances up to her face, his cock so hard it feels like it’s going to rip through his briefs. She stares down at him, her eyebrows furrowed, hand gripping the back of his head, soft mouth open with sighs. Her eyes look bleary and desperate. Sweat collects in the hollows of her collar bones and between her breasts. The heat is too far up in his apartment because it was so cold outside, but he likes the sight of her this way. Debauched and writhing and _hot_.

 

He seals his mouth around her clit and sucks, palms pressing her hips down as she bucks up against them. Almost unthinkingly, she scoots closer to him and wraps her thighs completely around his head.  

 

“Robb, _please._ ” She sobs, spirals of pleasure shooting through her lower body with each moment that passes.

 

He spares a hand to palm her breast, rolling the nipple under his fingers and she whines impatiently. He speeds up even more, concentrating exactly where she needs him to, his tongue strong and he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

 

He gets them in deep, and then curls up to make her throw her head back and cry out, gripping his hair and coming against his mouth. He works her through until the throbbing in her whole body starts to subside, her knees feeling weak and eyes drooping.

 

When he finally pulls away from her, he presses a soft kiss to her cheek. She smiles at him, obviously satisfied, and he smugly turns back to the eggs and the pan she’d laid out before he’d woken up.

 

“So… breakfast?”

 

A small smirk blooms on her face as she shakes her head, hopping down off the counter and dropping to her knees in front of her boyfriend.

  
“Not quite yet.”


End file.
